Price We pay: Yesman
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Posted with permission from my CoAuthor Kristi Miller. What hapens when a memeber of the Mon wants out? read and find out. Rated for Language


Price We Pay: Yesman  
By Kristi Miller & PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
I had arranged to meet Yesman on Fense earlier in the day. We had something to talk about. I took the Shadownyte instead of the HummingBird. Easier to slip in and out without much notice. Before I left my home though, I made sure all my weapons were ready and fully charged.  
  
Since I lived closer to Fense then he did I was the first to arrive. But instead of going into the Sini*Star Dinner, I waited outside. I kept my eye open for both Tally Hawk and SkyShadow snooping about. I wasn't too worried about anyone else. Let them think that I was here to make another deal with the Mob. It was a good cover for what was about to take place.  
  
I was in my usual attire. Black leather jeans, sleeveless button up shirt, boots, my fringed suede black jacket and my Stetson. Leaning against the wall, one foot on the ground the other against the wall, I had one hand tucked in a pocket, in the other I was holding a lit black cig. I'd take a drag ever so often, flicking the ashes off the end of it afterwards.  
  
  
On the outside this looked like an average day. I was getting yelled at, stepped on, and order about by the Boss. Then I was being sent off to do some errands on Fense. It was just a normal day, on the outside. Unbeknownst to anyone other that the Shadow Lady I was going to change my life forever.   
  
I could see her as I approached Fense. She looked as she always did in all of her black. Everything was perfect so far. I scanned the sky for the one thing that could ruin the whole thing, the SkyShadow. TallyHawk I wasn't really worry about He didn't spy for Mon*Star.  
  
"All was clear... Here goes nothing." I thought when I landed.  
  
  
I watched as Yesman landed the space limo and got out. Pushing away from the wall I walked towards him to meet him half-way. From what I could tell he looked a bit on the nervous side. Can't say that I blame him one bit.  
  
"Lets take a walk. I'm sure you don't want what we will be saying to be over heard." Taking one last drag from the cig, I dropped it to the ground and crushed it out beneath the heel of my boot. Turning I waited till he joined me before I started walking.  
  
  
Nothing to stop me and my nerves still kicked up. I wanted to leave, but I knew the risks. Even with Phantom's help could I actually be free of Mon*Star and have a life? No turning back, I'm here and I'm going for it! A walk, good idea, I was nervous enough for it. Talking might take a little more effort right now. I quickly joined her so we could begin.  
  
  
"Tell me about how you got hooked up with Snagglepuss." I tucked my hands into my jacket pockets after pulling the brim of my hat lower over my eyes. "It will help me understand things better. And in understanding, I can better help you get what you want." I had headed away from the dinner, towards the wide open space. With nothing around us, it will be easier to spot someone spying on us.  
  
While I dealt with several members of the Mob over time, Yesman was the one I had the most contact with. I wondered how much of his mannerism was an act and how much of it was the truth.  
  
  
That was a long, long time ago, a different era. I let myself calm down a bit so that I could tell my story.  
  
"It was over 150 Limbo years ago and I was one of the most feared, hated criminals in the galaxy. Then from out of no where he came and nothing would be the same again. Soon Limbo was Mon*Star's domain and anyone that could stand in his way was either dead or a member of his gang."  
  
  
I nod slightly. "So to make a long story short, you got suckered into working for him and since then he's done everything in his power to remind you and everyone else that works for him of that fact." Turning my head slightly to look at him.  
  
He nodded his head with a jerk, wringing his hands together as he did. "Yes...yes, that's just what happened."  
  
"I see." I said, reaching up and pulling my Stetson off so that I could rake my fingers though my hair before putting it back on. "Mind me asking what your real name is? Yesman just doesn't seem to fit with the mental image of you as one of the most feared and hated criminals in the Galaxy."  
  
  
I didn't want to admit that I had to think about that question. I had been know as 'Yesman' for so long that I nearly forgot my real name.  
  
"Steele. My name is Steele." I replied feeling somewhat strange saying it.  
  
  
"Steele huh? Any chance that you have a first name of Remington?" I give him a lopsided smile. At his look of confusion I chuckle and shake my head then explain. "There use to be an old TV series called Remington Steele. It was about a female Private Eye. The lady that created a fake name in order to get more business. It back fired on her when a Con man came into the scene and claimed to be that person. Never did remember if she found out his real name. Anyways.... Back to business at hand."  
  
I cast a look about to check to be sure we were still alone. Good, we were. "Are you going to be willing to leave everything behind? Any friends you've made, all your enemies, everyone that you know and everything you have currently. All of it."  
  
  
This was an easy answer.   
  
"Yes," That's the first time in years that I meant it when I said that word.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
I had admitted it to myself and I had said it. I had really done it. But, where could I go?  
  
  
I nodded once more. "Alright Steele. Let me tell you about a place then." I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest, and turned to look at him square in the face. "The technology is modern, but people still do things as if in the dark ages. It is ruled by a monarchy. That means that a noble has the right to pass judgment in lieu of a court. There is a lot of open land, even in the claimed territories. IF you went to this place, there are several options open to you."  
  
I saw a glimmer of fear at my words about nobles. I held up my hand to forestall any words. "Hear me out. If you choose this place, all your records will be considered null and void. In effect, you will be a nobody with nothing to your name. Are you still with me?"  
  
  
"Now I'm technically a nobody. If I were to go to this place that you described I'd still be a nobody with nothing, but there I'd had a clean slate and some chances. I'm still with you."  
  
I had dealt with Phantom a great deal and she's earned my trust. She could probably pull some strings with these nobles.  
  
  
"Here are the options you can choose from." I counted them off on my fingers.  
  
"The first is the most basic. You go in as a new Settler. You'll be given several hundred square acres of land. Either wooded, cleared or a combo of both. A simple house will be built for you. But after that it's up to you." I could see that that option didn't suite him much.  
  
"The Second is that you choose a City to live in. You'll be given either a house or an apartment. From there you have to find a job to support yourself. That's where the third and fourth option comes in. You can try for a position as a servant of a Noble and work your way up, which is essential governmental work. Or you can go for a position in one of the Businesses that call this place Home."  
  
By this time all my fingers were extended. "The last option, number five. This is one no one else has ever been offered. Mostly cause they never had the skills it took. There is a position coming open within the next year. You'd be starting out in a high ranking position in a Noble's household staff. The position is that of Seneschal."   
  
  
The last option made me think of a letter Phantom had written to me. It had started this whole thing. She had mentioned something about a job like option number five then, too. Maybe this would be my place in my new life.  
  
"I remember you writing to me about that last option. That's how I got here. If you don't mind me asking, who would I be working for?"  
  
  
"Her full titles and name are The Lady Duchess, Zannatasia Izzabella Vernadeua, Knight of New Eden, Queens Knight Champion." Yesh! It's a mouth full for me. And those are my full name and Titles! I feel sorry for those above me in rank. "But she prefers to be called either Duchess Zannatasia or Lady Zan."  
  
Now let's see how good he is. I know he does things here on Fense, so he's bound to have heard a child ask about 'Mama-Zan'  
  
  
That name 'Zan'... I had heard that name before. Where had I hear... Wait! Now I remember, it was on one my last trips here. One of those kid pick pockets bumped into me and asked 'When Mama-Zan was coming back'. And Phantom knows so much about...  
  
"Your this Duchess Knight person. I'll be working for you?"  
  
  
I reach up and scratch the back of my neck, looking a bit sheepish. "A lot of titles I know, but I got stuck with them before I could say no. The only tile I go by any of those titles is when I'm on New Eden or doing something for the Queen."  
  
I tilt my head to the side as I re-cross my arms, a half0smile on my lips. "So, you know that I'm a fair person to deal with, I don't beat around the bush, and that I keep my words. You want that Job? Full benefits, the pay's great, no one to boss you around except me, The other dukes and duchesses can't touch you and the Royal family has to go though me first. And best yet, no Snagglepuss."  
  
  
I nodded. "Titles being thrust upon you. I know about that. Though 'Yesman' was more of a joke that unfortunately stuck. I fought him as long as I could. It was a battle of wills and until these last couple of days I thought I lost. No Mon*Star and a job that sounds perfect. If this offer had come from anyone else I'd never believe it. I'll take the job."  
  
  
"Now comes the hard part. The waiting. It will be at least a month before I can have another Battle Cruiser and transport sneak close enough to pick up anyone. There's about four families that have accepted my offers of relocations, nine individuals and two children that have been pretty much thrust into my guardianship for this trip."  
  
I offer my hand to him. "I'll have all the papers ready when they get here. If anything comes up between now and then, don't hesitate to contact me. I'll make a special run if need be to get you there."  
  
  
I was surprised at the fact that I wasn't nervous when we shook hands. It was really a surprise because I wasn't out of the woods yet. I had to wait a month. A lot could happen in a month. A lot could happen in 20 minutes, like today.  
  
"Thank you, Phantom. I will do my very best to serve you."  
  
  
I smiled. "That's all I ask of you. And I know you will, I've seen what you can do on a shoe string budget and an ogre screaming down your neck."  
  
Chuckling I turn so we can head back to the Dinner. Might as well take care of 'Normal' business early and get it out of the way. No need to raise suspicions just yet. "Now, shall we get down to other business at hand? Just incase someone ask about why you're here. Don't need to give anyone reason to ask about things."  
  
  
"It's getting harder and harder to make a dishonest living." I jokingly remarked.  
  
I nodded at Phantom's suggestion and followed her. No need to do anything out of the ordinary at this point.  
  
  
Chuckling at his joke. "You got it easy. You operate in the black and white of things. I'm stuck in all the shades of gray. If I get caught at something, questions could be raised about where I get the money that I do, what am I doing exactly, why I have as many contacts in high places everywhere. How I got some of the stuff that I own, etc, etc, etc. Or as Seymour would say 'Ya know what I mean?'" I mange to pull off a close imitation of him.  
  
  
"I fully understand that now. I just made the remark because it's something heard a lot on Brim*Star these days."  
  
I chuckled at her imitation of Seymour.  
  
"Things are back to normal now." I thought as we entered the diner.  
  
  
Once inside the dinner I got my usually jumbo cup of coffee and claimed a seat at an empty table. Out of the inner pocket of my jacket I pulled a pack of clove cigs (a real pain to get from Earth too) a lighter and a portable data pad. To make things seem as normal as possible I light up a cig, and turned on the data pad. "alright, Same as last month or are there any changes?"  
  
While a lot of the people in the dinner don't like me smoking, they know better then to cause trouble about it since I'm the one they have to come to when they need stuff.  
  
  
Coffee, she must live on that stuff. Humans could be such odd creatures, at times. After she got her order from Harry we sat at our unofficial table. No matter when we did this that one seemed to free, go figure. Now it was down to business.  
  
"alright, Same as last month or are there any changes?" she asked looking at her data pad.  
  
"No, everything's the same." I replied.  
  
That's how it would be for another month anyway.  
  
  
I nod then look over the list and make a minor adjustment or two. "Look it over and make any notes on things." I never keep the Mob deliver paperwork for longer then I have to. That way if something is used, it can't be traced back to me. I point out the changes I made. "I upped Melodia's request. She missed her estimate last time and had to order extra. The second change is that I dropped TimeStoppers request off the list completely. He may be a Mobster, but he's still underage, he can get his magazines on his own. I want to keep the delivers down so I don't have to worry about the Birdies getting ideas about things" Then I hand it to him.  
  
  
"Magazines?" I asked when I took the list.  
  
"That little..." I started shaking my head. "He really needs a girlfriend."  
  
  
I laugh. "He's still a kid and well, human, so that means hormones are kicking in with a vengeance. Just wait till he his first time. I bet that will be an interesting time." Snickering, I take the list back after he's signed off on it. "Especial if someone goes after him instead of the other way around. Don't tell him this, but he's gonna be good looking lad when he gets older. Mark my words, he won't be able to beat the girls off with a stick"  
  
  
I smiled knowing I won't be around for that day. I had seen Timestopper get a couple years older already. It had only been one Limbo year, but they equaled two Earth years.  
  
"I truly enjoy meeting with you, Phantom. I get a break for hearing Mon*Star's ranting and Just saying 'Yes, Boss' all the time."  
  
  
"You might think back on those times with a fondness after you've been stuck in a room with about a dozen older men who all want to have things their way. Which is usually so old fashioned it makes the Old Man of the Birdies look like a spring chick. There's been many a day when I wish I could just fire them all and get new people that ain't stuck in the past. Most of the time I leave the meetings with a headache and a wish for a strong drink. And that's when I'm dealing with the Courier contracts!" I don't mention what it's like when I have to deal with council meetings when I'm on New Eden.  
  
  
"I don't foresee the fond memories just yet. I guess I'll know what you talking about when I'm there. I don't see me leaving as giving up. more like revenge that doesn't, hopefully, get me killed. Brim*Star will fall apart without me. And frankly I don't give a damn."  
  
  
"Salute!" Laughing, I raise my mug in a salute then take a swallow.  
  
"I tell you what, I'll keep you posted on how things are going. Send the newspaper & vid clips and such. From Both sides of the line. Give you something to laugh at on the days you are bored out of your mind." I glance at my watch a moment and sigh. "Damn, where does time go when your enjoying yourself? Anything else we need to wrap up before I go?"  
  
  
I smiled and nodded knowing that what Phantom said was true. It was going to be interesting still being able to hear what was going on. My past would in a way still be a part of my present; I wasn't completely cut off.  
  
"I think we've covered everything for now." I said, feeling happier than normal when our meetings ended.  
  
  
"I guess I'll see you next month then" I said with a grin and a wink. Finishing my coffee, I stood and tossed the empty mug towards Harry. "Later Harry" I called as I headed for the door.  
  
"Later Phantom" Harry warbled.  
  
As soon as I'm out the door I head to where I parked and mounted up. I waited till Yesman had left before I took off myself. 


End file.
